lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Elzarick smar
You wish to know why I am in lancerus then listen up. Long ago I was born into royalty most think this would mean a life of ease but I assure you where I came from this is far from true. Bringim was but one kingdom on the island the other was draud. There was no peace between these kingdoms as both were seeking to control the whole island. As soon as I could raise sword I was thrust into combat training most night I slept with sword and shield in hand as this was the only comfort I received. On the day of my sixteenth year I partook in the tradition stowheign also known as the test of men. Bound and blind folded me and four of my class mates were taken up the mountain and dropped in separate locations. The stay alive for a week and return home during my week I managed to free myself on a rock and find a long hidden cave. I have come to call it the hart of the mountain. In this cave I found a few weapons and a stone of dark green that shines bright under the moon light. The next night I saw a fire it was two of my classmates I joined them and we stayed together for the rest of the trial. One night we were trying to sleep when we heard a noise all to familiar armored soldiers heading are way. We sprung up grabbing the first weapons we could this was the first time I heard a long sword but the connection I felt to the weapon was on the same level of mother and child. There were ten solders standing befor us fully armored we were week from little food tired from hard nights sleep on the ground and out numbered. We glanced at each other I could not let them die as royalty I could bargain for my life. Hopefully. I told them to run they were hesitant but ran after a second command to do so. Now I stood surrounded with a weapon unfamiliar to me and vastly out numbered what could I do? Now I sit surrounded but I notice the stone from the mountain shining brighter than any night it has before it sits just behind one of the men next to a buckler. The men ask my name and I reply they now know I'm a prince stunned by the news I decide to make my move. I roll forward and slash the legs of two soldiers as they fall I grab the buckler and slide it on. Next to get to the stone. I quickly finish off the two in front of me and roll agin toward the stone dodging a strike as I do my buckler lands on the stone. As I stand I realize the stone is stuck in my buckler a soldier swings on me I block with the buckler the stone is struck a mighty blast is unleashe. I was knocked back into a tree where I blacked out. The next morning my friends are back they told me they returned after seeing a flash of light they killed the other eight men as they lie unconscious on the ground. The only thing left of the stone was a shard I picked it up and a great energy surged through me. The next great event on my path here came during my 20th year a strange ship appeared and my uncle sent me and my unit out to meet it. Off the ship came elves never seen before in this land it was a surprise. The commanding officer introduced himself and immediately asked to speak to the king. I told him this was impossbile without knowing his intent he took great disrespect at this. He stated his words were for the king not the Kings pet at which I took great disrespect at this time he threw down gauntlet of challenge. As I bent to pick it up my units champion Ulmaris grabbed it first. As they squared off I was intrigued to see the elf was fighting with a long sword he fought as if dancing. The elf dismantled Ulmaris who now sat on his knees the elf moved to strike I blocked his strike and punched him in the face he stumbled back. The elf who I now know as alowfyne wiped the blood from his lip tilted the edge of his sword so the blade wa horizontal. Next I heard a bolsterous halt from a familiar voice my uncle the king who road in just moments befor. Alowfyne immediately started telling the king he was disrespected and he was seeking compensation and said the reason he was there is that he was seeking help. Apparently the elves had a problem with a cult of necromancers and their hord of undead. My uncle fearing this may spread to are island and to appease Alowfyne decided to send me and my unit to the elven islands to fight. Here my skills were honed with the long sword I also learned my sword was of ancient elven make with the name osie. Osiel meaning hand of God I recived the name quick strike as my shots were deadly fast. One of the biggest moments In my life up to this point was the fight at necrotower we had the dark king surrounded but he fled into a secret passage I gave chase and was separated from my unit. Cornered the dark king started to speak a curse at me so I ran him throug. As he died on my blade a dark matter started to flow up the blade as I reached my hand it burned like fire and soaked into my skin. The meaning of this is very unknown. After the celebration of the dark kings death I was offered to live amongst the elves as a hero of the land. At this time I was in my 28th year of life I had not been home for eight years. Home at last we were met by a man who was in shambles it was my favorite combat teacher the draud had sacked the kingdom my uncle cousin father and mother were all dead. I return home a hero and king with no kingdom we knew we could not stay we would be hunted and killed. We gained rest for the night and made preperations to depart for the kingdom of Akron where I had another uncle on my fathers side. Upon leaving I noticed a strange crest and storm clouds on the horizon. The storm blew in on are trip to Akron causing us to crash into the waste outside Akron. We battled all night against the howtrolls to reach the wall we finally could see the wall when we heard a large group of howtrolls gathering so we waited and stalked them the rest of the at to the wall. They started to rush the wall that's when arrows fell upon them as they tried to retreat they ran into us and met a swift death. We were welcomed into Akron we met lord commander cynar that night. While in Akron we pled for help to take back are kingdom we were met with an offer fight with Akron against the wastelings and nithorians Akron would fight with us to reclaim are kingdom. I learned hole in Akron that the nithorians were responsible for aiding in the sacking of my kingdom. Finally the war is over and the akronian army has helped restore my kingdom. I am now in my 32end year I sit on the throne as king and all I can think of is battle. A king should not be blood thirsty I am not worthy to be king yet. So I left Ulmaris as steward to the throne and began a quest to quell my battle lust. This quest is what has brought me to lancerus. Category:Biographies Category:Recruit